Sensei Garmadon
Sensei Garmadon (Formely Lord Garmadon, Voiced by Mark Oliver) is Sensei Wu's brother, a former antagonist and the current mentor of the Elemental Masters. History Early Life Garmadon was born to the First Spinjitzu Master and his wife. He eventually had a brother Wu. Some years after, Garmadon went to a fishing trip with his father and brother. The First Spinjitzu Master taught his sons in the ways of life and Spinjitzu. Sometime in the 1960s, Wu and Garmadon were training in their father's monastery. Garmadon dropped Wu's katana out the Monastery and he went after it. However, he was bitten by a strange snake and from that day, evil begin to grow in Garmadon. It took some time, however and when he was a teneeger, Garmadon went to train under Master Chen and he beated another student, Clouse, in training, gaining the title: Lord Garmadon. However, Chen discovered a love letter written by Wu to Misako and he forced Garmadon to revrite it. Sometime later the Serpentine War broke out. Garmadon and Wu both fought in the war, along with the Elemental Masters. But Chen turned the Master of Earth aganist them. Garmadon was the one to discower the key to win the war: The Scared Flutes. The elemental Masters used the flutes to defeat the Serpentine but two Masters called Acronix and Krux betrayed the others. They were too strong even for Wu and Garmadon and Wu ordered Ray and Maya to forge the Time Blades from Chronosteel. Wu and Garmadon used the Blades to absorb the Time Twins' powers, then they threw them into a vortex. The Time Twins went after them. Years later, Garmadon and Misako married and had a son named Lloyd. Immedately after, the First Spinjitzu Master died and Garmason was fully corrupted by evil. He lost a duel with Wu and fell to the Underworld. In the Ninjago Series Garmadon began to rule the Underworld, when Wu and his Ninja team arrived. After Samukai was destroyed by the power of the Golden Weapons, Garmadon left the Underworld in a portal and arrived in the Realm of Madness where he grew two more arms. Wu found him and they went back to Ninjago to save Garmadon's son LLoyd, who become the Green Ninja. Garmadon betrayed the Ninja and allied with the Overlord and his Stone Army, to defeat Wu and Lloyd. But the Overlord betrayed Garmadon and took over his body. During the Final Battle, Lloyd become the Golden Ninja and defeated the Overlord, thus Garmadon was freed from corruption. Months later, Garmadon sacrificed himself to save Ninjago from Master Chen, by banishing himself to the Cursed Realm. He was killed when the Cursed Realm was destroyed. However, Garmadon's evil side come back from the Departed Realm. His good side came back as well and it eventually destroyed the evil side and Garmadon become the mentor of the Elemental Masters. The Lego Crossover Garmadon was teleported along with the Ninja and his brother Wu to Vorton by X-PO. However, Garmadon didin't go to Foundation Prime to fight Lord Vortech. He was present when Fluminox and other heroes arrived to help them. The Lego Crossover Videogame Garmadon is an unlockable character in The Lego Crosdover Videogame. Abilities Spinjitzu: Garmadon can perform Spinjitzu to defeat enemies. His Spinjitzu is a purple color. Destruction: Garmadon can blow up pieces with a blast from his hands (lord form only) or his staff. In his lord form, he can disable enemies to pieces. Acrobat: Garmadon can use his staff to jump. Transformation: Garmadon can transform into his lord form. Appearences TV Series Season 1: Regin of Vortech Season 2: Multiverse of Darkness Season 3: Rise of the Monsters Season 4: Imperial Attack Season 5: Cold War Season 6: Illuminati Season 7: The Endgame Shorts and Specials * The Lego Crossover: Hallowean Special * The Lego Crossover: Christmas Special * Serpentine Drinks (non-canon) Video Games * The Lego Crossover Videogame (non-canon) Trivia *When Lloyd fought the Overlord, two sides of Garmadon were created a good and evil one. It seemed that the evil side will win but when Lloyd emerged victorious, the evil side was destroyed. In the original Ninjago canon, Harumi resurrected the evil side, the good side stayed in the Departed Realm. *He is in his master form in the Lego Crossover and he wears his sensei robes from Season 3. Gallery Garmadon_(Young).PNG|Garmadon in 1977. Garmadon_(Concept).png|Concept Garmadon from 2009. Lord_Garmadon_(Pilot).jpg|Garmadon in 2011. IMG_20190707_120434.JPG|Garmadon in 2012. Sensei_Garmadon (1).png|Garmadon in 2014. Garmadon.jpg|Garmadon in 2015. Garmadon_(Earth-32).png|Garmadon of Earth-32. Sensei_Garmadon.png|Lego minifigure (2015 Tournement variant) Sensei_garmadon (2).png|In Lego Dimensions Garmadon_Profile_Picture.png Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Lego Dimensions Characters Category:Oni Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:Elemental Masters Category:Characters voiced by Mark Oliver Category:Villians Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Characters